Veneno
by Demona 0
Summary: Loki fue condenado por los Dioses. Sigyn también.


VENENO

Sigyn despertó, pero permaneció encogida entre las pieles. El cuerpo hecho un nudo. Los párpados apretados, luchando por conservar el letargo a fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, el frío de la caverna trepaba por su espina dorsal y el siseo se enroscaba en los oídos arranándola del mundo del sueño.

Despacio abrió los ojos. Las antorchas ardían eternas y lejanas, aún así distinguía los contornos de la monstruosa serpiente que se retorcía entre las cadenas ancladas al techo de roca. Bajo sus fauces abiertas estaba su marido, Loki, hijo de Farbauti y Laufey. El dios condenado.

La sentencia de Odín fue inapelable, sería encadenado a una roca y el veneno de la serpiente gotearía sobre él hasta la llegada del Ragnarök. Cuando la escuchó Loki levantó la barbilla y se rió.

Ella acompañó las carcajadas de su marido. Blasfemó contra los dioses y se negó a salir de la caverna. Se quedó junto a él, vigilando que la ponzoña no tocara su piel. Sigyn vivía a través de los ciclos de la maldición. Aprendió a despertar antes de que los gritos de dolor de Loki empezaran.

El tiempo no tiene sentido para los dioses. Para ella era un cuenco llenándose de veneno.

Se levantó, sintiéndose tan cansada que creyó que tardaría años en llegar hasta el altar. Arrastraba los pies descalzos, un paso cada vez, hasta que la figura encadenada se hizo más nítida. Loki con lo músculos tensos. Los huesos clavándose dolorosamente sobre la piel. La boca contraída en una mueca que había perdido todo gesto burlón.

Le acarició el pelo empapado en sudor, como para recordarle que todavía existía la ternura en el mundo. Loki entreabrió los ojos, esos ojos lechosos, sin la chispa de humor, de arrogancia, de diversión. Ahora estaban tan vacíos que recordaban a Sigyn su propia soledad

Tienes que prepararte, voy a vaciar el cuenco.- Le dijo al oído, no le gustaba cómo resonaba el eco en la paredes de piedra.

Loki movió los labios, incapaz de articular ningún sonido coherente. Incluso eso le habían quitado, su poder de retorcer las palabras, de manipularlas hasta que se hiciera su voluntad. Al principio, cuando fue atado a la roca, Loki trató de persuadirla para que se fuera. Argumentó que no la necesitaba. Hasta que el cuento se desbordó y el veneno tocó su piel. Sigyn nunca olvidará sus gritos inhumanos, la forma en la que el cuerpo se arqueó, a punto de romperse. El suelo empezó a temblar haciéndola creer que la caverna se desplomaría sobre sus cabezas y no paró hasta que ella volvió a colocar el recipiente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Nunca volvió a mencionar la posibilidad de que le abandonara.

La respiración de Loki se desbocó como una anticipación al dolor. Sigyn evitó tocar las cadenas, las vísceras de su propio hijo. Sus manos llena de llagas amarillentas se mantuvieron firmes. Contuvo el aliento para no respirar el tóxico, aún así la garganta se le llenó de un regusto metálico que le impedía tragar.

Agarró el recipiente y los gritos comenzaron, multiplicados mil veces por el eco, ensordeciéndola. Se precipitó hacia la grieta en la cual vertía el veneno, el suelo se tambaleaba tanto que el líquido se desbordó. Aún así Sigyn no soltó el cuenco, siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar el agujero. Quería taparse los oídos con los dedos quemados, lanzarse al abismo aunque la caída no la matara.

-Sigyn, Sigyn- Gritaba Loky. Su cuerpo encadenado retorcido en una figura grotesca que súbitamente se relajó cuando cayó desmayado.

El mundo recuperó su quietud. El cuenco volvió a llenarse sin que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. A veces era hasta hipnótico contemplar el fluir de su veneno, la hacía perder la noción del tiempo, la hacía olvidar que la tortura volvería a comenzar… y que ella tenía alternativas.

En todos aquellos años sólo tuvo una visita. Odín apareció en la caverna, jugando con una manzana roja y jugosa. Ignoró a Loki y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído:

- Loki es inmortal, la maldición no acabará con él, puede que le duela, pero nunca morirá. No hace falta que permanezcas a su lado puesto que nunca se te consideró culpable por los crímenes de tu marido.

Odín tomó su mano. Fue como tocar un rayo. La energía manaba a través de sus dedos entrelazados. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el único lugar iluminado de la caverna, las escaleras. Allí el aire era más puro, reconfortante. Odín la empujó por la parte baja de la espalda, obligándola a subir el primer peldaño, pero Sigyn no continuó.

- No puedo- Dijo retrocediendo.

Odín asintió y le regaló la fruta. Ella se quedó quieta, siguiéndole con la mirada. Justo cuando su túnica se perdía entre las sombras se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Cuándo llegará El Ragnarök?

Ni tan siquiera yo lo sé- El ojo de Odín brillaba en la oscuridad- Puede que mañana, o quizás tarde miles de años.

Fue como volver a escuchar una condena y el veneno de la serpiente continuó goteando sobre su resolución.

A veces, cuando no podía dormir, Sigyn trataba de recordar el sabor de las manzanas y no podía.

Sus hijos estaban muertos, Loki era una mera sombra del hombre con el que se había casado. Ella, que en otros tiempos había sido conocida como la "Otorgadora de victorias", era poco más que una esclava.

Dio la espalda a su marido. Por primera vez en muchos años se enderezó y comenzó a andar en dirección hacia las escaleras. Disfrutó de la caricia del aire fresco, dejando que le revolviera el pelo. Dirigió una última mirada a su esposo. En ese momento él abrió los ojos, imposiblemente azules. Hacía tiempo que Sigyn no sabía si había quedado ciego, pero notaba sus pupilas siguiéndola mientras subía la escalera. Se mordió los labios y continuó con el ascenso, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos la superficie rugosa de la pared.

Subía en espiral hasta que un ruido ensordecedor la obligó a encogerse y taparse los oídos. Aquello no eran los gritos de dolor de Loki, era algo distinto. Una señal. El Cuerno llamando la batalla. Empezó a bajar, tropezándose con su propia túnica. Llegó a tiempo de ver cómo la serpiente se clavaba los colmillos en el pecho. Las cadenas se pulverizaron.

El Ragnarök había comenzado.


End file.
